People gradually come to realize tobacco is harmful for the health with a lot of interest in human health, so an electronic cigarette that can ease craving for tobacco and is less harmful to the health has been generated. The electronic cigarette is used to simulate the taste of smoking through atomizing the special smoke liquid by an atomizer. When producing the smoke liquid, the substances, which are harmful to human health such as nicotine, tar etc., are eliminated. Because of lacking of harmful substances such as nicotine, tar etc. which may make people dependent, the craving for tobacco will become smaller gradually after using electronic cigarette. Thus the electronic cigarette also has the effect of helping to stop smoking.
The existing electronic cigarette usually consists of a cigarette rod and a cigarette holder fixed connected to the cigarette rod. The cigarette rod is provided with a battery, and the cigarette holder is fitted with an atomizer. The cigarette rod is connected with the cigarette holder through a connecting member that is equipped with an air intake for inletting air. The atomized smoke liquid enters into the cigarette bolder through the air intake. As the diameter of the air intake is invariability; the flow of the smoke liquid passing the air intake is also invariability. Thus it is difficult to adjust the flow of the smoke liquid passing the air intake to regulate the taste of smoking when using the existing electronic cigarette.